Under His Terms
by Spring Goddess
Summary: Cagalli Yula Athha accidentally got pregnant, to save her family's reputation, she needs to marry Athrun Zala, sign an agreement and be Under His Terms
1. Chapter 1

**Under His Terms **

By: Spring Goddess

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hawaii is much more beautiful than Bali…" Athrun Zala commented,

Tall, fair complexion and well-built body, that is Athrun Zala one of the most eligible bachelors. Already on his late twenties but still a lot of women are craving for him, but he shows no interest to them.

"Sir a party will be held tonight and your presence is very much needed…" his butler reminded Athrun

" Yes… I will go. Just need to roam around"

The place is astounding the beach is so tempting and a lot of beautiful women with their signatured bikinis are meandering around the beach. Some of them looked at Athrun with seducing expressions, but Athrun as no time for girls.

"I think I should rather be in Paris than here in Hawaii…ok Stellar ring me back after your show ok… " A blond girl talked with her cellphone.

Twenty-four year old blond girl, her name is Cagalli Yula Athha, heiress of a multi-billion company. The girl she was talking to was Stellar Loussier her cousin, but many people mistaken them as sisters.

'This girl is hard to please' Athrun said to himself and then continue walking. He loves being here than in the city.

The night came and the party started a little late, Athrun was wearing a pair of trousers, a cotton shirt and slippers to finish his attire. The invitation card says it is a swimsuit party, so no need to be formal.

For Athrun the party is boring, but for many it is enjoying everyone was dancing and some of them are already drunk to be specific, Cagalli Yula Athha is already drunk and worst she is dancing with a man that at first glance you'll know he is a pervert.

The truth is Athrun is also drunk but still he can control himself. He already wants to go back to his _en suite_ and rest but he can't its too early to leave. After two hours of torturing himself he stood up and went to his hotel to rest. And he left Cagalli dancing with the _pervert guy_

A lot of things happened in such a short period of time. Now a man was dragging Cagalli to her room and his motive was pretty obvious. Kissing her hungrily and yet passionately. They make out the whole night giving all the left energy they have.

The following morning Cagalli woke up as if nothing happened, actually she can't remember anything all she knows that she is drunk last night and now she needs to take a bath.

Covered with her negligee she went to her bathroom but when she heard something moaning or stretching (like the one you did when you wake up,) thinking if it was a monster or a ghost she turn her back and saw someone is in her bed covered with her blanket.

She pulled her blanket off and then she saw a man that is completely naked. The man was also stunned to see a girl in his room.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND…AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Blushing like a tomato and almost killing the man with her scream, he answered her.

"Hey wait… don't tell me we make out last night," answered the man, it was a statement rather than a query, because it's pretty noticeable what happened last night,

_To Be Continued_

-----------------------------

A/N: To make things clear Kira and Lacus are not in this fic and so are the others, I just want to focus on one pair (I'm not a good author so I can't have two pairs in one story)… sorry if maybe some of you are a little disappointed but please continue reading this fic. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

Cagalli was so perplexed, this man was a complete stranger to her. What happened last night is a blur.

"OK lets try to remember what happened last night" Cagalli recommended,

"Well as far as I remember…"

Flashback:

Athrun was walking back to his _en suite _when a girl came with a drink in her hand.

"Hey mister I think you forgot your drink," the blond girl reminded Athrun,

Athrun took the drink, after he drained it all he dropped the glass and kissed the very hot girl in front of him. The girl kissed back and she made the kiss more passionately.

The girl breaks the kiss and walked telling him to follow her and he without delay followed her. She stopped at her door and kissed him again. Her one hand clings on his neck and the other tries to open the door.

Athrun's hands are on its way to Cagalli's sexy body. They entered her room and helped each other discharge their clothes. He carried Cagalli into her bed and there they make out the whole night.

End of Flashback:

"Ok are you quite sure about that…"

"A little, I'm also drunk that time you know" Athrun said.

Cagalli insinuated, "As you can see what happened last night is a BIG mistake, we're both drunk and out of our minds. Let's just pretend that nothing happened and enjoy the rest of our stay here in Hawaii,"

"That sounds good"

Cagalli's vacation lasted a week after the _incident. _She returned home feeling exhausted. She bought a pregnancy test kit just to make sure she is not pregnant.

She almost killed herself when it turned positive.

"No it can't be… I need to find him. But I haven't got his name…"

_To Be Continued_

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N Things became clear that its not the pervert guy but its Athrun. Cagalli has no intention on making out with someone and so is Athrun.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

"Ok…Ok I must stay calm no matter what…" and then her phone rings

"Hi Stellar…" she answered her phone without any sign of being tense,

"I just want to remind you about the fashion show tomorrow…" 

Stellar is a promising _fashion designer _and she will be having a fashion show and Cagalli is one of her models.

"Yes ok… its 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon right? Don't worry I'll be there"

"Thanks Cagalli… you're the best" 

"Yeah…yeah ok"

Many rich and famous people are present at the fashion show. Cagalli wants to tell Stellar regarding her situation but its not the right time.

"Good evening ladies and gents…may I present to you Miss Stellar Loussier's creative creation of midnight gowns,"

Cagalli was wearing a green strapless and backless satin dress her hair was perfectly curled. The way she walks makes the audience in awe, it seems like she's not experiencing any trouble at all, but at the front left side at the audiences' sit their positioned a familiar man.

After the fashion show, Cagalli without more ado search for the man. It took her a couple of minutes or maybe it turned into hours because a lot of people are there to congratulate her and fortunately for her the familiar guy is one of them.

"Hi… I never thought that you are a model, you carry the dress perfectly," Athrun said,

"Ok I'll take that as a compliment, hey can I talk to you in private" 

"It looks important to you, so when do you like?"

"Umm, like now" 

They bid their goodbyes to Stellar and so to some of their friends. They stopped into a coffee shop near the beach. They picked a place where you can see the beach and feel its cold breeze.

"The place is beautiful" Cagalli remarked.

Athrun stood up and place his coat into her shoulders so she won't be cold. "Yeah it sure is"

"Thanks"

"Excuse me… may I take your orders" the waiter asks

"One cappuccino for me and you…" Athrun ordered

"French latte please" 

It took a couple of minutes before the waiter got their orders.

"So what do you want to talk about?" queried Athrun.

"I'm pregnant…"

Athrun was not taken a back it seems like he's expecting this.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"You need to marry me…" 

"You can have my name on the child but not marriage ok"

"You mean you're in a relationship right now?" 

"No it's not that…"

"Then what?" 

"I'm focusing on my work right now and that is my priority"

"Maybe you don't know who I am…I am Cagalli Yula Athha" 

"Yes daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha"

"Yes that's right…" 

"So you're doing this because you don't want to put your fathers name in shame right? Well I was touched, see me tomorrow at La Femme restaurant"

Women that are culinary expert managed the restaurant that's why it's called La Femme but its open for men costumers.

The restaurant was designed the renaissance style. Only rich people can afford to dine at La Femme.

"Here…" Athrun handed Cagalli a document.

"What's this?" 

"Rules regarding our marriage, it says there that we will be divorced when the child started schooling"

"What kind of schooling are we talking here? Pre-school or Elementary?"

"Elementary…"

"Wow… I guess we would stay husband and wife for like 8 years…" 

"That's right, and we will do everything what a couple usually does. And you will abide in my rules because I am your husband and I promise you that you will be safe with me"

"Well it sounds fair enough for me" then she signed the document.

"You're not going to read the rest of it?"

"No, oh wait what's your name?" 

"Just call me Athrun"

"Athrun so you're free tonight?" 

"Yeah…"

"That's great, here is my address I want you to meet my father… be there at around 6:30 ok"

"Sure"

Cagalli's house or rather mansion was styled the modern day style. Her mansion was like three levels. It has a beautiful garden and an enormous pool in its back. Her house has an underground garage for her huge collection of expensive cars.

"Good evening sir… miss Cagalli is expecting you" the butler greeted.

"Thanks"

"_Hi…_" Cagalli was wearing a cocktail long black satin dress. She looks absolutely beautiful. At her side stands her father.

"Father I want you to meet Athrun…umm" 

'Dammit I didn't got his surname' Cagalli said to herself.

To Be Continued 

---------------------

A/N Thanks for reading…

The truth is I'm having a hard time deciding the gender of their soon-to-be born child… I would really appreciate it if you could help me decide its gender (Boy, Girl, Twins) and naming the child. Thank you very much


	4. Chapter 4

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 4:**

"Yeah Mr. Athrun Zala… owner of Plants" Lord Uzumi finished for Cagalli.

'Wow so he is the owner of the biggest company in whole Europe. But I hate to say this, he is much richer than me' Cagalli said to herself.

"So Mr. Zala," 

"Oh, please Lord Uzumi just call me Athrun"

"Sure, Athrun, come join us at the living room" 

The mansions living room has two colors black and white and it also contains original abstract paintings.

"_So where did you meet my daughter, Athrun?"_

"We met in Hawaii, _accidentally_"

"Accidentally?"

"Yes father, he left his drink at the bar and I run after him to give him his drink and then we started dating…hehehe" Cagalli said

"Actually Lord Uzumi it was love at first sight, your daughter is a _femme fatale_"

And then he kissed her to make it look that they are so in love with each other.

"Sir the dinner's ready," the butler announced.

Then Cagalli whispered something to Athrun,

"Hey why did you do that for?"

"To assure your father that I really love you… I think he's a little worried about our decision to be married"

Cagalli was stunned she can't believe that this man can be somehow caring and thoughtful.

After a week of preparation, now is the time for Cagalli and Athrun to tie the knot. The ceremony didn't last very long, its simple and only their closest family and friends are present.

After the ceremony Athrun and Cagalli, went to Paris for their honeymoon.

They decided to dine in an expensive restaurant.

Athrun ordered their food in a perfect French and that made Cagalli astound. And then a man with purple hair approach Cagalli.

"Long time no see, chéri"

Cagalli looks pissed and then,

"Oh Yuna I want you to meet my husband, Athrun Zala"

"Wow, what a pleasant surprise, Mr. Zala, so how's Plants doing today?"

"As usual we are on top"

"That's good to hear, Mr. Zala. Having business meetings here in Paris?" a query from Yuna.

"The truth is we're having our honeymoon here in Paris" Cagalli said trying to be calm as possible, cause this guy's getting into her nerves, just to see his ugly face makes her blood boil.

"Well I think I should be going now, see you back in Orb _Cagalli_"

A mischievous smirk formed into Yuna's face, it looks like an evil plan is forming into his mind.

"You used to be related to that guy aren't you?" 

"I would rather poison my self than to date that guy, you know… hey feeling a little jealous?"

"Of course not…feeling a little protective, I don't want someone taking interest on the things that I own"

"Things?"

"Of course you're my wife now… perhaps you should finish reading the papers before you signed it…"

"Well being your wife doesn't mean that you own me…"

"_Here"_ he handed her a paper that contains their agreement.

"It says here that, my loyalty will always be with you and that I will always obey you cause I am yours. Hey… you almost took my freedom, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Cagalli" 

-------------------

A/N

Ok, please forgive Athrun…

This story was inspired by Helen Bianchin's novel "The Wedding Ultimatum"

Thanks for reading, and sorry if there's any grammatical errors and if the story went up too fast actually the story evolves around Athrun and Cagalli as a wedded couple so that's why they got married easily.

Reviews and constructive critism will be well appreciated.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 5:**

They went back to their hotel. Cagalli looks a little pissed not just because of seeing that ugly Yuna but also because of Athrun's being so possessive.

She feels that their eight years of marriage will be like living in hell and being like a robot that will obey whatever her master wishes.

"Ok don't tell me we will share the same bed," it sounds like a statement rather than a query.

_"Well as I said we will do what normal husband and wife does, and having sex is not an exemption"_

"Hey I'm pregnant… we can't just have sex any time you want!

_"That's why we will visit the obstetrician when we get back"_

Athrun loves to manipulate people but the truth is he felt something special for Cagalli. When he saw her at the fashion show, his world seems to stop. He thought maybe it's just a simple admiration nothing more.

But when she sacrificed her own freedom just to save her father's reputation he admired her more. And now he will make sure that no one will have her and she will always be his.

_"And as for now, do you want to join me…"_

"Join you in what?" she's getting nervous.

_"Join me in shower…"_

"You're insane"

_"Cause you make me insane…come"_

He swept an arm in her knees and carried her into the shower room.

"Isn't anything sacred… even my privacy?"

He got the soap and lathers it into her porcelain like skin.

_"Get used to it"_

She sent him a venomous glare that had no effect whatsoever.

"I hate you"

_"And I love you…"_

She was stunned to what he replied is it true? Is it sincere? Or it was just a trick?

She finished earlier than him. Her need to escape from his disturbing presence prompted her to snag a towel and fasten it around her damped before escaping into the bedroom.

She spared the large bed a cursory glance, thinking what might happen so she made a decision to sleep elsewhere.

_"Don't even think about it…"_

She turned at the sound of his masculine voice and watched him moving close to her.

"I don't want to sleep with you" Bald, brave words, spoken with determination.

"_Correction…you don't want to have sex with me"_ and then _"Cagalli, do I have to repeat my self again?"_

"No… Athrun I don't want to…"

_"I wasn't aware I gave you an option…"_

Her anger flared up, " Go to hell!"

His gazed speared hers, _"believe you don't want me to take you there…"_

She has no choice but to sleep with him. With care she entered into the blanket and tried to relax.

_"Be warned, I'm a light sleeper"_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_"A warning, in case you decide to go sleep somewhere else in the middle of the night,"_

"You can't"

_"Watch me…"_

She tried to think everything. If only what happened in Hawaii was just a dream then these things won't occur. Then she gazed to Athrun, who was already asleep he looks like an angel when he sleeps but evolves into a devil when he awakes. Then she slept.

The following morning she woke up and Athrun was nowhere in sight,

"Maybe he's out doing something productive," she said.

Then she takes a shower and wears a pair of jeans with cotton shirt and boots. When she was about to leave, Athrun suddenly appeared.

_"Just in time for breakfast"_

'Another day, another demands and orders' she said to her self.

They spend a week in Paris and went back home in Orb. They went straight to Athrun's mansion, located near Orbs finest beach. Thirty minutes drive to the city.

It's a two-storey mansion with an enormous pool in its side, a personal gym near the pool area and an underground garage for his cars, and a beautiful garden.

_"Elena the housekeeper arranged your clothes and your stuff in our room and…"_

"Ok… our room?"

_"Of course, you don't want me to sleep with another woman right?"_

"Sorry if I can't meet your expectations but yes its ok…"

_"Well, if that's the case… we'll share the same room…"_

"Why?"

_"Because I don't want you to sleep with another guy…I'll go now"_

"Wait where are you going?"

_"Meeting another woman…_

_"Jerk…"_

_"I see you're jealous, don't worry you're the only woman I'm going to be with"_

"Yeah thanks, just go anywhere you like…"

_"Ok, I'll be in Plants if you need anything and I'll be home late. I'm sorry if I can't bring you to the obstetrician today, but I promise that tomorrow will be fine"_

He captured her lips and then he went on his way.

_"Love you!"_

"Yeah right…"

------------------

_A/N Yeah I know it contains a lot of spoilers…_

_Athrun's feeling for her is still unknown… but there is a big chance that he loves her._

_Lets say that Orb is in Europe and Plants is in Orb (just to make things clear…hehehe)_

_Forgive my grammatical errors._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive critism are very useful._


	6. Chapter 6

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 6:**

Cagalli wander around Athrun's enormous mansion, she will be living here for like eight years. And living with this tyrannical bully will be a challenge for her.

The maid leads her to their room, it was a very large room with a life-size expensive sculpture of a woman, a king size bed, a walking closet and an enormous bathroom.

"Not bad" looking a little impress. She is used to see this kind of stuff, for her nothings extraordinary in his room.

Looking again to _their_ bed made her think several perverted things that made her stomach turned upside down. The good thing is Athrun is at work and now she can relax herself and try to watch several movies in his home theatre.

After hours of watching, she decided to visit her father.

"Excuse me Mrs. Zala but your husband, Mr. Zala ordered me to give this to you…" handing her a bouquet of beautiful red roses with a note and a small box.

Hearing the words _Mrs. Zala _made her a little confused. Puzzled whether she will be proud or disgusted but still she read the note…

That says:

_Cagalli,_

_Please accept my peace offerings,_

Athrun 

Then she opened the box that contains a key.

"What's this for?" she asked the guy who delivered her the stuff.

"Mrs. Zala its the key for your new car," Cagalli's weakness.

It was a Mercedes-SLR McLaren. This million-dollar car has a newly tooled supercharged engine that torques up to 330 kph, with a soft-touch black color.

She can't wait to drive her new car but she must not show her enthusiasm, cause Athrun will love it.

"Please tell Athrun, that I really _appreciate_ his gift and I accept it with my _whole _heart…"(It sounds being sarcastic actually), smiling and trying to keep her composure as possible.

"Yes ma'am" the man bowed and then he immediately went on his way.

She went to his father's house driving her new car. Sure she has a huge collection of cars, but this car is different, she's not sure why.

"_Good morning Miss Cagalli," the maid greeted._

_Cagalli queried, "Is father there?"_

"_I'm sorry Miss Cagalli but your father is not here, he is in a business trip." The maid stated._

"_I see, ok I'll be on my way now" she feels a little disappointed, but she didn't show it. Cagalli went to Stellar instead._

Stellar, not just a fashion designer but she also has her own boutique it is called "_the woman"_. It sells lingerie, some of them are made and designed by renowned designers in Paris and in Italy and she makes the others. Cagalli used to be the image model of the said boutique, but she retired when she married Athrun (A/N a guys possessive side).

They talked for like hours and they decided to have dinner in Cagalli's current house in other words…Athrun's mansion.

Stellar queried, _"So Cagalli how's your first night?"_ her voice sounds excited and curious.

She knows what she means but to be sure she asks, "What do you mean…Stellar?"

"_Don't be silly Cagalli, I know you know what I mean…" _giggles a little.

"Well…umm, what can I say… we've been in that part, but not in Paris" she feels that this is the right time to tell Stellar the truth. For her she is not just a cousin but a loyal friend as well, and she knows that she can keep secrets.

"What do you mean, Cagalli?"

"Well…"

"Cagalli… come on sing it out…" 

"Stellar… the truth is…I am…"

"You're what…" 

"I am…pregnant Stellar"

"Cagalli?" 

"Yes, it all happened in Hawaii. I was drunk and so is he, then you know what's next…" she feels ashamed because of her being irresponsible.

"You married him so you could not disgrace uncle Uzumi's name…" it was a statement rather than a query.

"Yeah…"

"_Cagalli, everyone commit mistakes, and you correct yours by marrying the father of your child, even if you don't know him enough or love him enough, and I admire you for that…"_

"Thanks Stellar…" then she hugged her "Please don't tell father about this"

"Sure… oh I'm sorry Cagalli but I need to go… work…" 

"Of course… take care ok"

"_Bye…"_

Cagalli went to the balcony for a cup of coffee then she went back to _their_ room, she takes a shower and then she wears a green satin with lace nightgown, since Athrun will be home late and sure he is tired then its safe to wear one.

She went straight to bed and try as fast as she could to sleep so that when Athrun saw that she is already asleep he won't disturb her anymore.

After four hours and so, Athrun finally came home and with care he went for a shower. Wearing only a towel to cover his body he went to their bed where the sleeping Cagalli is and he began kissing her neck.

ToBeContinued

------------------

I use italic words to separate their replies… I'm sorry if you don't like it…hehehe (sweat drop), its just that I hate bold letters. )

Anyway… I know my story contains a lot of errors… please forgive me…

Thanks for reading. Reviews and critism is ok… hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 7:**

…Then he began kissing her neck…

Slowly his mouth traveled to her mouth trying to wake her up through his kisses. Cagalli thought that she was just dreaming, not opening her eyes, she answered his kiss with hers but then, when Athrun caressed her breast and she felt a little pain, she opened her eyes and jumped off the bed, using the blanket to cover her body.

"Hey what do you think you're doing…" it was a sentence rather than a query,

"Well, I was just kissing you, is something wrong with that?" a sarcastic respond of Athrun.

"Yes, there is. First of all I am already asleep and as you can see it's late and as a pregnant woman I need to have enough sleep for _our_ baby…and"

"Sorry for interrupting your small speech Cagalli, but its only 11:00 o'clock and you have the whole morning to rest so…"

"So you'll just do whatever you want… is that it?"

"Cagalli… I just came from work so I need to relax and refresh my self ok…"

"Exactly you're from work and you don't have enough energy to…"

"To make out with you?" Athrun walks to Cagalli, when he was about a feet away, he bend over to her ear and whispered something,

"Sorry my love but I have saved enough energy just for you" then he captured her lips and kissed her hungrily and possessively but at the same time with gentleness (A/N I have no idea how Athrun managed to kiss her that way…) Cagalli tried to protest but the way he kisses her tells her to give in… but still she tried.

Unfortunately she can't, Athrun has this gift of touch that even her can't resist when he use it.

Athrun gently place her back to their bed and he kiss her once more, he carefully undress her and his hands started to roam on her body. He too gets rid of his towel and he tries his best not to hurt or do any damage to Cagalli, for their baby's sake and also for her.

It was a great night for Athrun… but maybe for Cagalli also. Sure, occasionally he had sex with other woman but he never felt this kind of urge before. He wants to be with her and to have her… this desire is killing him, he can't tell if this is love or just plain lust… he's not sure.

The following morning, again Cagalli, woke up without Athrun in her side, some memories of Athrun came into her, then she smile…

"Arghh, why are you smiling Cagalli…" she said to herself.

Then she took a shower and went to the kitchen, when she saw no trace of any maid or any breakfast she decided to cook for herself.

"Please don't burn our house ok…" Athrun appeared out of nowhere, he looks sweaty, yet sexy. Wearing only a shirt that reveals his well-shaped biceps and joggings pants that covers his well toned thighs.

"Hey what are you trying to say?" said an irritated Cagalli,

"Nothing, did you sleep comfortably last night?" a query that has something in it.

"To tell you the truth…I didn't"

"Why? You're not satisfied aren't you, well I can always try it again, if you want…"

Cagalli suddenly turned red, and that makes Athrun want her more, her reactions to his actions, made her more beautiful and seductive.

"Sorry but, its because your bed is not comfy enough to my liking…"

"I see, I think its not my bed you're talking about, let me remind you that you're on top of me when you fall asleep… anyway enough with this nonsense… its pretty obvious that you're lying… let me tell you that we will be going to a party tonight hosted by a good friend of mine…"

"I never thought that you have a friend…" a provoking riposte of Cagalli.

"Yes and his name is Yzak Joule…I'm going to take a shower want to join me?"

"Are you nuts? Of course…"

"I'll join you?" Athrun added,

"NO… of course NOT" emphasizing the last word.

"Very well then, I'll just come and fetch you at around 5:30… and I won't take no for an answer Cagalli…" Athrun smiled that made him look more handsome and striking.

"I guess it won't do me any harm right?"

"Of course… and a doctor will be here to check on you… she will be here at around lunch time…"

"Athrun, I'm not stupid ok… I can go to a hospital and…"

"Cagalli… remember what you said last night… that you are a pregnant woman who needs some rest… then I'm giving you all the sleep that you can have…" then he went to take a shower without even bothering to hear her reply…

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Athrun didn't answer… just to avoid a long argument with his _wife_.

----------

The party was being held at the Joule mansion, all of the quests are influential people and that includes Lord Uzumi, Athrun and Yuna (A/N sorry if Yuna was a member of the inner circle of rich and beautiful people…I really need to do this…please forgive me…just let me finish the story before you kill me…)

Cagalli is wearing a dark sea green satin tube dress revealing a little cleavage and her shoulders. Her hair was perfectly curled, while Athrun is wearing a black tuxedo.

"Good evening, Athrun…" a lady with a long pink hair that reaches her thighs and wearing a very seducing outfit greeted Athrun.

"Oh, hi Meer" answered Athrun,

"Oh is she Cagalli…" now looking into Cagalli "How dare you steal Athrun from me…" it doesn't sound like a joke but a serious one.

"Why don't you ask Athrun?" Athrun smells trouble between the ladies.

"Cagalli, I see Yzak why don't we greet him?" Cagalli walked away first with Athrun following her.

"Oh, nice to see you again Athrun…!" said Meer

The party was almost perfect for Athrun, because he is with this beautiful woman named Cagalli, but then a guy with this weird color of hair came to them,

"Hi, Mrs. Zala" it was a mock from the guy who possesses the Guinness award for the _Worlds Ugliest Color and Style Of Hair._

"Mr. Zala, can I borrow your wife for a dance?"

"Oh… hi Mr. Yuna, you want something…" the truth is Athrun is not paying attention to the crowd but to the annoyed Cagalli, who is currently drinking a glass of champagne.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have a dance with your wife" he tried to regain his composure.

"NO!" Cagalli answered for him "Come Athrun lets go home" holding Athrun's hand and dragging him to where her father is. She tried to stay poise as possible, "Dad, sorry but we can't finish the party, Athrun wants to go home, right _Athrun" _emphasizing his name while looking at him with furious orbs.

"Yes, she's right"

"Very well dear, be careful ok…"

"Good bye dad…" still holding Athrun's hand, they bid their goodbyes to the host and went home.

Cagalli, before taking a shower, warned Athrun, "Hey mister Zala, don't you dare come inside here, or I swear that I will do something that you won't forget for the rest of your life…"

"Hn…" Athrun has no idea what's gotten into her, she seems possessed by an evil spirit.

When Cagalli can't reach for her dress' zipper she has no choice but to ask for Athrun's help,

Looking very tame and lovable, she went to Athrun, who is currently, reading something,

"Need something," he said without even bothering to look at her,

"Its my zipper…" he stood up and slid her zipper down…

"You know, this Meer girl, I don't like her…" and then she went to shower, leaving a very confused Athrun.

----------

Thanks for reading…)

I think it will take me like a week or two to update, so sowee, I have a lot of things to do and our classes started now here in the Philippines… again soweeeee…

I know… a lot of errors soweee again…

Reviews and constructive critism is very helpful… **THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to make things clear, Athrun occasionally slept with other woman when he was still a bachelor, Athrun is so loyal to Cagalli in this fic… I swear, all of the talks pertaining that he will be with other woman or blahblahblah is just a joke or a thing to provoke Cagalli. Sorry if I didn't express it the right way…I deeply apologize.

Thanks…

**Under His Terms**

By: Spring Goddess

**

* * *

****Chapter 8:**

The following morning, Cagalli woke up with Athrun on her side. He looks so handsome and so peaceful, a smile is visible in his façade.

"Maybe he's dreaming of something pervert… you know Athrun you're disgusting… yes you're so good-looking but it didn't outdo you being rude…" Athrun is already awake, he just wants to hear her complains…

"You know what… when I was little I dreamt of marrying someone that will protect and love me and so I am to him, but I guess not everything goes according to what I want right…"

Athrun stretched his arms… then Cagalli immediately went back to her sleeping position, facing her back to Athrun. As he looks to Cagalli, he can't help but to scold himself for being such a jerk and a complete idiot that he can't even show to this very important woman what he felt that maybe he loves her or somehow at this point of their relationship she is important to him.

Then he rose up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a bath, he went down stairs for breakfast, while Cagalli is still in their bed.

When Athrun was gone she kept on asking herself if he heard her.

"If he heard me then… ummm…nah he's too asleep to hear me… dammit Cagalli you don't need to be a paranoid, so what if he heard you…" then she went to shower, fixed her hair and decided to wear a cotton shirt pairing it with a pair of jeans, then she went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning" greeted Athrun,

"Oh good heavens Athrun is making breakfast tell me am I still on earth?" mocked Cagalli.

"Hahaha very funny… cooking pancakes is just a piece of cake you know… even an infant can make one…" then he showed Cagalli his masterpiece, a bunch of burned pancakes. (I swear if he still cooked it for another minute the pancakes will turn into ashes… yeah right I'm exaggerating again…)

"What's that?"

"Pancakes…"

"It doesn't look like one…seriously Athrun just give me the real ones, I'm starting to starve here…"

"Cagalli, I am dead serious here… see it looks nice right?" smiling a sheepish one.

"As you said even an infant can cook one…" a sarcastic reply of Cagalli "Tell me can you really cook, or lets just say can you even boil water?"

"Come on Cagalli can't you even try it, just one bite…"

"With that? A bite can kill me on the spot…"

"Ouch…"

"Just give me that…" snatching the bowl of pancakes in his hands.

Then she cooked a real breakfast, "Tell me, who taught you how to cook?" Athrun queried,

"Well, I travel a lot you know and I journey by myself so I need to learn this kind of chores, I don't want to stay in hotels, I can't feel the excitement…"

"Why?" asked Athrun,

"Kind to elaborate?"

"Why do you travel?"

"Because I want to see the world…"

"Is that it?"

"Do I need to have any much more important reason to travel?"

"No… is being in Hawaii, part of your travel schedule?"

"No"

"So why are you there?"

"I don't know… here it's done… the _real_ pancakes" then she presented her work of art…

"Ok, I wish you didn't put any poison in here…"

"Come on, just taste it…" he tasted the pancakes garnished with honey and strawberries the aroma is intoxicating, then,

"Well what can I say… it's not bad…"

"Liar, its so good that you can't even describe the taste…"

"Oh yes I can, it tastes bread with honey and strawberries…"

"At least I manage to make one…"

"Wow what an achievement…" a teasing respond of Athrun

"Shut up and eat," said Cagalli,

They ate in peace for a while, and then Athrun broke the deafening silence,

"Cagalli, I called your pediatrician, and I arranged a meeting this afternoon…"

"Why?"

"Remember you drunk a glass of champagne last night… and I need to know if you and the baby are fine…"

"Hahaha, you're nuts Athrun its not champagne, it's just what I call or what people call sparkling juice it contains no alcohol it looks like champagne because it's apple flavor… no need to worry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly…"

"Unfortunately, I can't cancel it, so whether you like it or not the doctor will be here this afternoon…"

"You're not believing me aren't you?"

"Its not that Cagalli, you have done strenuous activity last night and you got jealous, that emotion can affect our baby, he or she might think that we don't love each other…"

"ME JEALOUS I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT WORD…"

"Then tell me, what do you think of Meer Campbell?"

"She's a good person…hehehe" then she smiled her cutest smile.

"That's not what you said last night, you said 'you know, this Meer girl, I don't like her…'" mimicking Cagalli's voice…

"Ok, I don't like her, because she's insinuating that I seduce you so I can have you…"

"Her words tell the truth…"

"Hey…"

"Just joking, so do you have any plans for today?"

"Let me see, I think I don't have…why?"

"I don't have any work today, so do you want to visit your father? And after that I think we can go to the pediatrician for your checkup,"

"I can visit him, ALONE" she doesn't like the idea of visiting her father with Athrun.

"If you visit your father alone, he might think that I don't have time for you… which is the contrary of the real thing,"

"Ok… you win…I'll just change my clothes…"

"Need any help…" a mischievous smirk forms into his face.

"In your dreams…"

Athrun queried, "Hey are you ok?" Cagalli is a little sad since they left, again Lord Uzumi is out of town doing something that concerns their business.

"Of course, father is always away you know and…" her answer is quite dull,

"So you are…" Athrun finished for her…

"Well let me tell you that I started traveling when I was twenty-one and I spend my twenty-one years living in our house and studying things concerning our business…"

"I see…" focusing on the driveway.

"Wait you almost know a lot about me but I don't even know a thing about you,"

"Well are you really that interested…"

"Of course I am…"

"I attended military school when I was seven, when my mother died and at that time I was fifteen years old, my father enrolled me in a prestigious university, the Vesalius University to study. Then I inherited our company when I was twenty-two, then I accidentally married you when I was twenty-eight…" his voice sounds happy and he seems satisfied to what his life came to be.

"Too bad the only good thing that happened to you is when you marry me…" a mocking remark of Cagalli.

"I very much doubt that…"

"Hey I see a coffee shop there, lets stop for a while…"

The coffee shop was filled with the aroma of beautiful flowers. It was all painted in white. The place was decorated with antique stuff that really relaxes you.

"Well if you had given a chance to marry someone else what would be your standards?" asked Cagalli, Athrun is a little perplexed about her question but still he answered her…

"Well, I love woman with beautiful long hair with very delicate skin and of course she must be eye-catching to match me…"

"Lets make it short, you like woman with the qualities of Meer Campbell right?" it was pretty obvious that Cagalli is pissed…

"Hey don't be jealous, I'm just joking, the truth is, I am not interested in physical beauty but rather in the inward beauty… how about you?"

"Me…" she was surprised to what Athrun said, she can't believe that there's still this kind of man that looks into the inwards rather than in the outwards. "Well, I would choose a man who will love and cherish me for the rest of his life…"

"I can be that man…"

--------------------

Thanks for reading and please forgive my grammatical errors, forgive me also if it took me a long time to update, I have a lot of assignments this past few days… hehehe (My teachers are really bad… they keep on torturing us… how I wish Yankumi of Gokusen is our teacher…did I spell it right?)

I don't really know how old is Athrun when his mother died so I just made things up hehehe, and his father is dead also in this fic…

And oh, about the Cagalli-drinking-champagne thing, I'm sorry, call me stupid if you want, but I forgot to think about that, but you know what I am really good in making excuses and that is the best thing that I can think of… sorry if it's pretty lame…hehehe

Reviews and constructive critism is very helpful for me at this point…

**THANKS!**


End file.
